She Only Said Maybe
by FoxyGamingz
Summary: In my line of work I always imagined that I would go out "guns blazing" as Pete would say, not rotting away in some hospital bed. I never imagined such a mundane thing like cancer would be my downfall. *Edit* So it's official I am completely in love you guys
1. Chapter 1

_...I think we need to discuss treatment plans Myka_

In my line of work I always imagined that I would go out "guns blazing" as Pete would say, not rotting away in some hospital bed. I never imagined such a mundane thing like cancer would be my downfall. Pete and I said that we would go out together. This was not in our plans. Not him and my "family" sitting on an uncomfortable plastic chair waiting for me to die. Except the one person I desperately wanted to be there. Helena. She was off playing Barbie not even knowing I was sick.

You can't blame her though. It's not like I told her. I tried, but her promises of coffee had never pulled through on her end and the world surprisingly didn't need saving. It was as if fate were keeping us apart and I just let it happened. I let the effulgence of death stray me away from what really mattered.

This has led me to where I am now. Laying in a hospital bed in an itchy gown and my hair falling away from the chemo. I was the ghost of who I was not even a short 2 months ago. So much had change, but at the same time nothing did. Everyone was still bagging artifacts; the only difference being is that I wasn't there to help. My life was changed forever, but everyone else was moving on. They have to though. Because if they lose it I will lose my fake comradery.

My only regret was never telling Helena how I felt. Now I might not ever get the chance to. I mean she only said maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Life in a hospital bed is boring at best. All you do is lay there staring at the wall or watching reruns that you've already seen about a million times already. Those are the good days. The great days are when the doctors think I have enough energy and allow me to roam the halls. Although they only allow me to walk the distance of the nurses station for fear I would just die on my feet. These days make me miss Helena the most. She would have fought for my independence. She would have made them allow me to walk wherever I wanted and for as long as I wanted.

On the bad days all I can do is lay in agony. On those days I can feel myself fade away into nothing. These days make me miss Pete and Claudia the most. They might not be gone, but they aren't the same around me as they used to be. Their laughs are forced and their smiles don't reach their eyes. They also make me miss Artie and Steve. Artie would have told me gruffly to stop complaining and work while Steve would smile gently at me and try to comfort me.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. I look over and see Vannesa smiling at me.

"How are you feeling Myka?" She asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Alright I guess." I cough out.

She smiles at me and walks over to the foot of my bed. Reaching down she picks up my chart. As she reads it her smiles goes away and a frown takes it place.

"Hmm. This is weird." She ponders out loud.

At that she walks off leaving me to my own thoughts again.


	3. Chapter 3

*At the Warehouse*

"We have a ping!" Claudia yells out excited because surprisingly things have been quiet at the warehouse.

Pete walks over and glares at the location of it. Claudia looks at him wondering what his problem is.

"What's your- OH!" Claudia says in revelation.

Artie walks in taking his putting his magic bag that always seems to have exactly what is needed. Walking over to the computer he huffs quietly and turns to them.

"We'll get going." He says gruffly pushing then towards the door.

"What-Artie I don't want to go." Pete whines.

"And let all those people be affected by an artifact. This isn't personal, but the sooner you go the sooner you can get back here." Artie says pushing his glasses up to their respected place on the ridge of his nose.

Sighing Pete grabs Claudia's arm and walks them to his SUV. He puts the key in the ignition and drives of. Claudia looked at him and Pete gives her a ghost of a smile before putting his eyes back on the road.

The drive was tense and quiet. Pete's normal joking behavior was pushed away. When they had final arrived at the police station Claudia was more than willing to put some space between them.

As they walked in they were greeted by an Officer Curtis.

"Hello-"

"Agent Lattimer and this is my partner Agent Donovaun. We are with the secret service."

"Secret service? Why is the president worried about in this small town." Officer Curtis questioned.

"We'll there has been some strange things happening here and we like to look into things like that. Like how 4 teenagers who were star students and people just suddenly snapped." Pete replied.

Giving a nod Officer Curtis lead them to past the boys in a cell. He brought then to a empty room; telling them to wait and he'd bring them in individually.

After hours of questioning they had nothing. Standing up they thanked the officers and left the station.

"Well that was a big waste of time." Claudia said breathing out in annoyance.

"Not exactly. Atleast we know they don't have the artifact."

Pulling out of the station they settled into silence that could only be comfortable after years of knowing someone. Claudia reached over and put the radio on. Flipping through the frequencies she stopped at a familiar tune. They smiled lightly when they remembered it was Myka's favorite song.

When it was finally over Pete reached over and wiped a tear off of Claudia's cheek. She hasn't even noticed she was crying until then. Blinking quickly she turned to the window and watched as everything blurred past.

When they got to the hotel Pete took their suitcases out of the trunk and walked them to the front desk. Claudia slouched behind him her mood slowly sinking until she reached the room. Pete noticing excused himself to search for a place to eat.

When the door shut she collapsed onto her bed. Letting her emotions out she began to sob. Not for what she lost, but for what she will lose when Myka will be gone forever. She was going to lose the big sister she always wanted and there was nothing she could do. As her tears subsided so did her energy and she fell into slumber.

*Back at the hospital*

"Myka. Myka it's time to get up."

Groan softly she opened her eyes and came face to face with Vanessa.

"Myka. We need to go for some tests. There are some abnormalities on the lasts ones and we need to see if they were a fluke or not."

Nodding, Myka sat up and let herself be pulled onto a wheelchair. Smiling down at Myka she pushed her out of the room and down the hall.

When Myka was finally returned to her room her arm ached where she was poked and prodded and she was tired from the strain her body was put. She put her head down on her pillow and could barely contain a moan as her body was allowed to relax. Closing her eyes her lasts thoughts before being pulled into sleep were strangely of wanting to comfort Claudia.

**A.N: So uh hey. 2 chapters in 1 day :3. I love the positive feedback this story has been getting so far. From now on we will have long chapters. Expect some good stuff here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sorry for not updating for a couple says. I've been busy. So let's get the ball rolling again shall we.**

Claudia had nightmares that night. She dreamt of Myka dying and of her times in the institution. It was almost to much to handle, but she was finally released from her own prison and allowed back in the real world. Opening her eyes she noticed that Pete was no where to be found. The only evidence he was ever there was the disheveled look of his bed.

Standing up, she stretched away the aches of being in one position for too long. Walking over to the bathroom she looked in the mirror at herself. She was a mess; her eyeliner was running and her eyes were tinged red and swollen around the edges. Closing her eyes she walked over and turned on the shower head.

She undressed quickly and stepped into the shower letting the hot water pound on her back. When she had finished she wrapped herself up in a towel and opened the door to the bathroom reluctantly knowing the cold that awaited her beyond the steam filled room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

Myka groggily tried to open her eyes. Her weakness and fatigue was catching up to her faster than she could fight it. Today she knew was going to be a bad day. A day filled with lying miserably in the cold stiff hospital bed.

She looked over at the clock and saw it was 9:30 am. She couldn't believe she slept for over 12 overs and could still be this tired. Yawning she struggled to sit up and face a new day, but couldn't. Getting frustrated with herself she hasn't noticed Vannesa come running into her room.

"Myka is everything alright? Your heart rate is through the roof."

"Oh yeah. I'm just peachy thanks." Myka replied her voice seeping with sarcasm.

Giving a tiny laugh Vannesa continued speaking. "We'll since I'm already here I might as well tell you now. Our testing has sgown a mass on your liver and right kidney. This means your condition is getting much worse. Your cancer is spreading and it's spreading fast. I'm so sorry Myka, but at this point in time we can't do anything."

Myka tried to breathe in calm, but it was broken by a sob choking its way to the surface. It bubbled out slowly before it overtook her. Vanessa tried to comfort her the best she could, but all she could do was let Myka process this by herself.

Excusing herself Vannesa walked out of Myka's room pulling out her Farnaworth. She dialed the frequency for Artie and waited for his face to appear on the screen. Artie looked at her and smiled before noticing her facial expression. His smile deteriorating quickly he shook his head.

"It's worse isn't it." It wasn't a question.

Giving a slight nod at him she watched as emotions flew across his face. Anger. Love. Sadness. All before it rested on the final one hopelessness.

"How long?" Artie said his voice breaking

"I wouldn't give her a month now."

Breathing in a shaky breath he nodded. Artie had heard of Myka's prognosis awhile back. He was told she wouldn't have long to live. He just wished she had just a little more time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pete was pulling into the driveway of a house he had only been to a couple times in his life. He knew he shouldn't be there. If Myka wanted to tell her she would have, but he couldn't stand seeing her this sad. He had to do it.

Getting out of the car he quickly walked up the path to the front door. He didn't want to lose this courage he managed to conjure up and he knocked on the door.

"Coming." He heard a familiar Brit say

The door opened and there was H.G. She looked at him with shock which quickly turned to hatred.

"What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to be a part of the warehouse anymore." She hissed making her accent heavier.

"H.G. I'm not here about the warehouse. I'm here about Myka."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion not sure what Pete meant.

"What-what do you mean 'here about Myka'?"

"H.G. she...she..she has ovarian cancer." Pete choked out.

H.G. shook her head. She didn't want to believe what Pete said, but why would he lie to her. Why would he come her just to torture her like that? Just as her life was beginning to seem somewhat normal here she was being pulled back to the life she used to live. The only difference is Myka might not be there when she comes back.

Helena slowly closed the door as if trying to shut out what she was being told. Pete not having any of it blocked the door with his foot. He grabbed H.G. and pulled him outside. Glaring at her he practically dragged her to his car.

"You are going to her. She needs you and you need her. You don't want her to be gone and not have her know what she means to you."

H.G. shook her head in wonder. When had Pete grown up? All she can do is get in the passenger seat and buckle in as Pete drives out.

He pulled into a hotel that was close to her 'home'. He lead her into a room where Clauia was typing away a granola bar sticking out of her mouth.

"Hey Pete did you bring back any f-" She opened her mouth in shock when she saw who was behind her.

All of a sudden there was a screeching sound of delight and H.G. was being crushed by a bear hug from Claudia. Letting out a tiny laughed she gently wrapped her hands around the excited young woman.

"Hello there darling." H.G. said with smile

Pulling away with a grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear Claudia headed back to her computer.

"Pete I was looking through the security cameras and I think I found the artifact. One of the boys is wearing an old looking necklace and they started acted weird as soon as they touched it." Claudia said pulling up the video stream.

Nodding Pete let out a smile. "We'll what are we waiting for let me go get it. Claudia and H.G. You stay here and I'll be back."

"Kay Petester see you later." Claudia said giving him the thumbs up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*At the Watehouse*

Artie's office was filled with files and everything about healing artifacts. Grumbling Artie was looking through each and everyone to see if there was anything to help Myka. He found one, but the side effect was you had to give the illness to 6 other people for a diluted effect. As much as Artie consisted it he knew Myka would never approve.

"God dammit! I'm supposed to be protecting MY agents. I've failed them. I've failed all of them." Artie cursed out bringing his hand to his eyes.

With a whine Trailer trotted over and placed his nose on Artie's thigh. He gave his other hand a nudge and looked at him with loving eyes that only a dog could muster.

Giving a slight smile Artie patted Trailer's head. "You're right boy we can't give up yet."

With new found enthusiasm he went back to work looking for something that would help Myka even if it killed him in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Sorry for not updating guys. I'm on vacation and have no internet access. I will post chapters when I can find some. This is just a small/quick little chapter to show you guys I haven't forgot you. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Pete had arrived back at the hotel with the artifact a couple hours later. His clothes were tousled and he had bruising beginning to form on his body. Even with his disheveled appearance he had a grin on his face.

"Petemeister 1 artifacts 0!" He says giving a little dance.

Claudia put her hand up and he gave her a big high five. Helena gave a little laugh at his childish antics. She couldn't believe the way he acted at times, but that made him the good person he is.

"Righty ho then. I believe it's time to head back now." Helena said

Claudia and Pete nodded and began to pack up there few things they brought with them.

The drive back was long and quiet. The only sounds being the purr of the engine and the quiet humming coming from Claudia.

When they made it back to the B&B they were all tired from the long drive. When they walked in the front door they were greeted kindly by Steve.

"I have dinner ready for everyone."

"Alright food!" Pete said with childlike enthusiasm. "Steve makes the best lasagna H.G."

"We'll then I guess I have to make sure of that." Helena replied with a slight smirk.

They all sat down and talked for what seemed like hours. They talked about cases everyone has been working on, what inventions Claudia and H.G. have been working on recently, but everyone steered clear about the topic of Myka. When all the food was put away everyone said there goodnights and headed to their respective rooms.

Helena was upstairs before she realized that she didn't have a room here anymore. She sighed at the prospect of sleeping on the living room couch. Her back wouldn't appreciate that in the morning. As she started her descent downstairs a thought came to her. She could sleep in Myka's room.

She headed over to her door and opened it slowly. The hinges creaked as it opened since Leena was no longer here to oil them. When she walked in she noticed how the room looked like it was still in use. The bed was unmade, there were clothes in a chair, and books everywhere. It looked as though Myka was going to walk in at any moment and get ready to retire for the night.

Helena closed her eyes trying to prevent the years from falling. When she was sure they wouldn't she walked over to the bed to lay down. As she lay her head on the pillow she noticed how it still smelled like Myka. Tears that she thought she had contained suddenly came spilling out. Her tears spilled onto the pillow. She cried herself to sleep that night and dreamt of her lost life with Myka.

* * *

Myka woke up with a start. She could barely breathe and she could hear a wild and erratic beeping sound coming somewhere to her right. Her chest was on fire. She held her hand to her chest trying to push away the pain. Her senses were dimming and the last thing she saw were nurses and Vannessa running into her room with a machine.

* * *

Vannessa was walking into the hospital for her daily inspection of Myka when she heard her pager go off.

Code Rm. 202

Her eyes widened and she ran past the elevator and up the stairs to the 2nd floor. She ran past to the nurses station.

"We need a crash cart in room 202. Stat!"

She kept running to Myka's room and met up with the crash team. They all ran inside the room and set up the gear.

"Bag her and get the paddles ready."

One of the nurses set Myka in a horizontal position and one of the doctors intubated her. Vannessa positioned herself next to Myka's chest. One of the nurses handed her paddles.

"Set to 350." Vannessa demanded

There was a buzzing sound as the electricity moved throughout the machine.

"Clear!"

Every removed their hands from Myka's body as Vannessa pressed the paddles to her chest. Myka lifted off the bed and fell back down lifeless. They looked up at the EKG monitor and it showed no changes.

"400!"

The nurse increased the power and Vannessa was getting ready to go again.

"Clear!"

They removed their hands from Myka again as Vannessa pressed the life saving paddles to her chest. They looked up again at the EKG and saw the steady beeping that came from it. Giving a sigh of relief Vannessaa handed the paddles back to the team as they left. She wiped the nervous sweat from her brown and grabbed one of the chairs. She sat down and grabbed onto Myka's hand. She grasped onto it in relief and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

**I own nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I have to give a huge apology right now. I'm sorry for not updating my story and if there is any forgiveness that can be given can I please have it. The reason I haven't been updating is I have been on vacation with barely any wifi, but also I was taking a break from writing. I'm back now and will be updating more often. Sorry again and remember that I love you all!**

* * *

3 hours later Myka finally woke up. With a groan she tried to sit up, but was being held down by something. Opening her eyes she saw Vannessa in one of the hospital chairs asleep with her arm draped across her stomach.

"Vannessa?" Myka said gently waking her up.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." Vannessa said her face turning a light pink.

"It's fine. Just why are you here?" Myka said curiously

Vannessa's face lost all its color and all lightness in it left. A grim look settled in her eyes. She straightened her back and looked into Myka's eyes.

"Myka. Your heart stopped beating for 3 minutes. I was able to bring you back, but if it happens again I don't know of we will be able to again." She said holding her hand sympathetically.

Myka's breath chocked off in her throat. She had died and she didn't even realize it. All she felt was an intense pain in her head and chest, but she never could have imagined it meant she died. Pain was her constant companion throughout this whole thing. She realized that she hasn't responded yet. Taking a deep breath she looked up.

"So... I was dead." She said quietly.

Vannessa gave her a tiny nod.

"I'll just leave you here to think things over." She said as she stood up from the chair.

Myka watched as Vannessa walked out the room and she closed the door gently behind her. The room was enveloped in a suffocating silence as the weight of the situation hit Myka. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees

* * *

Helena awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She sat up slowly and stretched her arms over her head hearing a satisfying crack from her shoulders. She stood up and walked towards the door. As she passed the mirror she took a quick look at her reflection.

She was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were tear tracks going down her cheeks. Her face clearly showed evidence of the grief she had experienced the night before. As she made her way down the steps she passed a groggy Claudia. Her hair was a mess and her eyes half closed. In her time at the warehouse Helena noticed how she wasn't much of a morning person. She knew Claudia wouldn't notice her face and she was able to slip into the bathroom to clean herself up.

Closing the door and making sure it was locked she began her morning process of getting ready. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She straightened out her hair to make it presentable and exited the bathroom.

When she went downstairs the smell of breakfast being cooked intensified. As she made her way to the kitchen a sudden crash caused her to sprint the rest of the miniscule distance of the downstairs hallway. The sight she was met with was a comical one. Pete was laying face first on the ground covered in soggy cereal and milk. He groaned and lifted his head. Helena could barely contain a laugh let alone the smirk that managed to wiggle its way out.

"Don't even H.G!" Pete yelled out.

"I wasn't going to say anything at all Pete. I'm just wondering how you managed to make this mess." Helena chocked out.

After Pete had cleaned up the mess the morning continued as normal as it could in the B&B. Claudia made her way downstairs around 9 and situated herself in front of the tv. All was peaceful until Helena interrupted it.

"I want to see Myka." She said in a quiet voice that could barely be heard.

Pete nodded somenly. "Soon." He promised.

Helena nodded in return and turned back to the book she was reading to keep herself distracted. Silence had once again fallen in the house. Helena could tell how much everyone had changed. There were no hijinks from Pete and Claudia and the air of home had disappeared. She sighed as she realized how much she missed and how much she would have missed if Pete hadn't come to see her.


End file.
